Just Go Away!
by Capn Alu-Trancy
Summary: "I wish you'd just go away!"   Dante is in a frisky mood, not to mention the poor guy is bored and secretly misses a certain woman... So that means it's time to pester Lady. :D


Disclaimer: I do not own Devil May Cry. Obviously. (Though that'd be pretty cool... _ I mean owning Dante in all... I'm getting off topic... =_=)

Summary:

"I wish you'd just go away!"

Dante is in a frisky mood, not to mention the poor guy is bored and secretly misses a certain woman... So that means it's time to pester Lady. :D

(Warning: Extremely fluffy because I'm too sissy to write a one-shot or a lemon xD)

Dante sighed, it was his seventh slice of pizza, second sundae, and the jukebox had played the same song for about half an hour now.

The man was bored.

"God there is nothing to do in this hell-hole..." the male looked around the trashed up place, wondering of something to do. (Other than cleaning obviously...)

"Hmmm..." Dante thought hard for once, "Oh... I know..." he smiled like the devil he was and got up to get his red jacket.

"Time to find a date."

Else where in town, in a bar to be exact, sat Lady.

Slowly, she drank the alcoholic beverage that had been given to her by the bartender. Almost like Dante, she had nothing to do.

Random nothings were going through her head, she needed something to do, maybe even someone to talk to... She hadn't talked to Dante in a week or so but...

What was she thinking? She didn't want to talk to that idiot...

To bad for her though.

"Do you have sundaes here?" the bell on the door jingled slightly as the devil walked in.

'You have got to be kidding me..." Lady thought silently. Just when she wanted to relax and drink some, this guy had to come by.

"Well hello there, didn't think to see 'you' here." Dante's emphasis on 'you' made Lady want to spit. He always had to be cocky with her didn't he?

Lady shook her head and sipped some of the drink, "Really, Dante?" she put down the drink and looked at him, "You're just out to kill, or annoy something. I assume it's the last option though..."

The silver-haired male chuckled some, "Oh come on, why you gotta be like that? I just wanted to see you- " he was cut off by seeing the bartender walk near them, "Hey, give me a strawberry sundae will ya?"

The bartender's eyebrows furrowed, "Sir, this is a bar... We don't have sundaes..." he gulped quietly when he saw Dante's angered expression, "I-I can give you a beer?"

"Oh what the hell. Why doesn't any bar here have sundaes?" He turned his attention back to Lady, who so desperately wanted to leave, even if her boredom was being cured somewhat.

"You know Dante, I never got why you loved sundaes so much." she finished off her drink and messed with the glass aimlessly. His gaze he started giving was making her uncomfortable...

"I don't know... Just something sweet a guess." Dante was noticing how she kept shifting, so he kept up the stare... Oh how he was going to love the torment...

Lady pushed her hair more to her cheek. She didn't like being looked at like that. None the less by him. She felt embarrassed, and vulnerable. And if Dante knew that, there would be no end to him screwing with her.

"Ya know... I need some help cleaning up my shop." the man sat up more ,trying to keep his gaze straight with hers since she'd tried to hide behind the hair.

"Then hire a maid stupid."

"But that's not as fun. I don't know them. Besides, Lady. We've grown apart. How about we have a little say... Me-you time?"

Lady felt Dante's body heat as he scooted a bit closer.

"I-I'm busy Dante. I probably should be going anyway." She got up quickly and walked out of the bar with her hands on her cheeks. The blush would get out to no one...

Dante felt a little sad, "Damn my luck with the ladies," he let out a small sigh, "I wasn't done playing though..." He smirked wickedly, as the chase for her was on.

"Damn it...!" Lady slammed her apartment door shut, not caring it might awake the other neighbors.

'I hate him so much...' she touched her cheeks lightly, they still felt slightly warm...

She couldn't understand why she felt this way. She'd spent many days and hours with the devil before, but she'd never had... those... feelings for Dante.

Lady slid down the wall and hugged her legs, tonight just needed to end.

Dante walked around the streets as he swung around Rebellion for the hell of it, "I think I remember where she lives." He placed Rebellion on his back once again to think for a moment, "Aha...!"

Lady found herself slouched on the couch. Her eyelids were heavy but, sleep would not subcome to her whatsoever.

"It's not nice to just leave a guy hanging."

Her eyes weren't so heavy anymore, and she slung her arm over, only to find the nonexistent gun on the table.

"Looking for something?" Of course, it just had to be Dante, "I can't believe you were going to shoot me." he smirked some and put the gun back down, this time away from the girl.

"Dante.. I thought I gave you directions to where you 'couldn't' find my house." Lady rubbed her eyes, wishing this was a dream and that she had actually fallen asleep for once.

Though what she wanted wasn't about to happen. Dante leaned over slightly, "Now why would you want to lead me away from you?"

Oh how his voice was starting to drive her mad.

"Because, Dante."

"That's not a reason." He leaned over more, now he was too close for her comfort.

Lady was almost reminded on when she first learned Dante's name... It felt right to be this close, but it's not what she wanted.

"It's reason enough for me." she pulled back, but was stopped by the couches arm.

Now Dante was in her face, devil eyes straight in front of human, "And do I ever listen to your reasons?"

Lady's hands arose to push him away, but stopped as they touched his chest, "No, but you could try for once."

She felt her cheeks get warm once again, but this time, they were noticeable.

"Oh, I see someone gets flustered easily." Dante grinned and leaned his head down, but she glared and looked away.

Dante wasn't going to loose this chance.

He lightly took her chin in his hand and made her look into his eyes, but they quickly snapped shut when he placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

Lady never thought that Dante could be so... Caring, or gentle.

He let go of her lips with a small popping noise and grinned again with her expression. She looked so innocent and helpless to him.

With the satisfaction of giving her a kiss, Dante leaned away and watched as Lady touched her lips with her fingers and looked up at him.

She was confused.

She was embarrassed.

She was going to murder him.

"I-I... Uh..." the words just couldn't come out of her mouth.

Silently, Lady got up, went to bathroom, and locked the door. All while the still satisfied Dante propped up his feet on the coffee table and waited for his punishment.

(Don't hate me please, this was my first fanfic and I'm soooo nervous... I hoped you all enjoyed it at least!)


End file.
